Something New
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Schuldich is left alone with Farfarello while Crawford and Nagi are at a meeting and decides to take him out for some fun. (SxF, Written as a request for Suou =D)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Weiss Kreuz. I think I pay more attention to it than the creators though.  
  
Dedication: This fanfic was a request by Suou!  
  
Note: Now then, if you guys out there want a fic like this, just ask me! I have nothing to do this summer! Give me ideas! (Preferably with a short summary. ^.^;;) I like to write, so don't think it's any trouble. It keeps me thinking!  
  
~  
  
Something New  
  
~  
  
Good morning clear blue sky!  
  
Good morning birdies out my window!  
  
Good morning grass and trees in our flat's yard!  
  
Good morning lemonade stand at the end of the street!  
  
And good morning to, you, practically empty house!!  
  
The rush of happy thoughts this morning made my mind reel. It was a delightful feeling, really. It's a feeling that makes me want to hug somebody, run outside naked, and then buy all the lemonade from the little girls who sell it on the street corner. Sometimes, needless to say, that feeling could lead to some pretty nasty stuff. In other words: unknowingly drinking unsweetened lemonade. God, it's gross when those girls do that! I'd rather go drink motor oil.  
  
Instead of motor oil though, I thought it best to appease my already hyper mind with some coffee. So, jumping up from my extremely cozy bed, I ran to my dresser, combed my hair and put it back in a maroon scrunchy, and proceeded to run into the kitchen. In the process I somehow managed to trip four times and run face-first into a wall. Of course, with the thought of coffee combined with my happy mood, I was entirely invulnerable to any pain like a certain Irishman I know and love.  
  
The thought of Farfarello immediately brought me out of my joyous lalaland and into a similar one filled with disgustingly cute puppies and kitties, flowers, candy, and an unusual mountain of ice cream.  
  
With the way my mind thought, you might expect me to be in that cell instead of Farfie.  
  
So, forgetting my coffee, I trotted off into a particularly dark hallway. In my head the imaginary puppies and kitties began to cower. There, at the end of this hall way sat a door adorned with locks and bolts of all shapes and sizes. The only possible escape the occupant could make was through the large metal bars that covered a square hole in its metal. Now, what are the chances of him squeezing through? I highly doubt he would be able to get free. He had mastered getting out of a straightjacket, but metal bars were a different story.  
  
I peered in to find that he was a sleep. I licked my bottom lip, grinning seductively. Surely Farfarello would like to have some fun with me today while Crawford and Nagi are away, no? I grabbed the skeleton keys from their notch on the wall. I was the only person who ever unlocked his door. Crawford had assigned me the job of 'caretaker' for him. I'm guessing it's only because he and Nagi are too scared. I've never seen anyone stay calm in his presence. I can understand why he finds it so unnerving. We can't even hold a conference without having our guest 'excuse' themselves for 'a moment'. I sighed and fit each key into their corresponding hole. After opening this door for nearly over a year, I had them memorized by now.  
  
The clicking of each latch being unlocked must have woken him up because by the time I entered, he was sitting up in one of the corners. "They gone?" He asked simply in that beautiful accent. I nodded and sat down beside him. He turned so his back faced me, making it easier for me to undo his straightjacket. "They'll be gone for the rest of the week, actually. They had some business with someone important. At least that's what Crawford said. He told me we'd only make a bad impression so he said to stay behind," I replied. I scoffed. "He's so stuck up. If we switched bodies I'd have to wonder if he'd hate himself too."  
  
He chuckled and shrugged his straightjacket off his shoulders. "Were we going to do anything today? I don't get out much, as you know." He turned back around to me and hugged me.  
  
I brushed a hand through his snowy tresses and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, if you want to go out, I suggest you change." I looked him over. The only thing he wore was a pair of old white pants. Crawford made me ensure there was nothing on him that could open the door. Therefore, pockets were out of the question. I stood and offered him a hand which he graciously accepted.  
  
"Can I change in your room?" He asked hesitantly, hand still in mine.  
  
"Sure," I said and led him back to my room. I left the door open; it was too much trouble to reopen later.  
  
I was about to enter my room with him, but he pushed me back. He winked and said, "Let me surprise you."  
  
I raised a confused eyebrow at this but shrugged. "Why not," I said, pressing my back up against the wall by my room.  
  
I waited a couple minutes before he came out. My eyes widened. My jaw dropped open. I felt faint. "Damn, you're hot!" I gasped.  
  
He stood before me in a pair of floods I had bought him for one of his birthdays. They were black, like all the rest of his clothes, save for a few. They were quite heavy with zippers and bondage straps that hung in various places along his legs. And, to my amusement, he was wearing one of my old black wife beaters that clung tightly to his upper body. He also seemed to have been feeling creative. His lips were black and his eyelids shadowed the same. I wondered where he found my makeup because I had been looking for weeks. Besides the makeup, I was impressed that he managed to find all his piercing among the clutter in my room. Various pins, studs, and rings adorned his face; his lips, his ears, his eyebrows and I was guessing he found the one for his tongue. The shock lasted a couple more moments before I grabbed him into bone crushing hug.  
  
"You're so sexy!!" I cried, flinging myself at him.  
  
He smirked and hugged me back. The smirk remained when we pulled apart. "Where to?" he asked.  
  
I tapped my chin; thinking. "I've never taken you to the mall. How does that sound? They have some really interesting things there. After all, it's best to try something new."  
  
"Why not," he shrugged, "I'll go."  
  
"Alright then." I took his hand and led him down the steps to the front door. I grabbed my keys from a table near the door, led him out, and locked the door.  
  
I saw Farfarello's eyebrows knit together. "What, no car?" he asked.  
  
I sighed. "Sorry, Crawford took the car to the meeting."  
  
He nodded knowingly. "He's trying to keep us sheltered. We're like house cats to him or something. He takes the only car we have and leaves us with no transportation!"  
  
I laughed. "Yep, he's a real asshole. I guess we'll just be roughing it then, huh?"  
  
"Let's get going then."  
  
He started out before me, small hips swinging in those tight, tight, floods. I just had this indescribable urge to spank him. Thinking better of it, I tagged along behind him. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Last night had been a stressful job and I couldn't help feeling a little guilty that I had woken him up this morning. He turned back to me, and while walking backwards, asked something that my hormone muddled brain wouldn't register.  
  
Realization dawned on me that he spoke and I snapped out of it. "Huh?" I asked dumbly.  
  
"I asked how far it is from here," he repeated.  
  
"Well, it may take us about thirty minutes. I've never timed it on foot," I said.  
  
He looked as if he was going to say something, but a scream sounded behind him.  
  
A little girl, about five or six, stood screaming in the middle of her yard. She ran up her porch and cried to her mother who was waiting by the door. She mumbled something that sounded like, "There's some scary people out here, mommy!!" The lady took one look at us and ushered her back into the house. She gave us one long, disturbed glare before going in herself.  
  
"Well, that sure was interesting. I guess that little girl doesn't have very good taste in men!" I huffed.  
  
He gave one short laugh at my comment and continued walking.  
  
"With delays like that one, it will take us about an hour, Schu."  
  
I ran beside him and pat his shoulder. "The important thing is that we get there without some angry father shooting us. Or worse, the old lady on the corner might want a go at us. Maybe I should introduce you," I teased.  
  
"I'd rather die with dignity," he said chuckling. "Let's see," he said looking at his watch, "we have fifty-nine more minutes to go."  
  
I took his hand again and rested my head on his shoulder. "Oh, just shut up and walk."  
  
~  
  
Author's Notes: =D This is proving to be a fun hobby! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. There's going to be more to come! So stay tuned! If any of you have suggestion or want a requested fanfic for yourselves, just ask. I'm bored this summer and I'd be glad to make some one-shots for you all! Ja! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Weiss Kreuz or anything, really. T.T I wish I did.  
  
~  
  
Something New  
  
~  
  
After a couple more shouts, cries, screams, and even catcalls, we arrived at our destination. Along the way, I noticed Farfarello's face was fixed in a disturbed expression. He looked about ready to jump the next person that screamed. I feared that he would really get riled as soon as another guy complimented his ass. No, that's besides me.  
  
I saw that grim look slip from his face as soon as we got there. I could see his single amber eye light up and a grin now replaced his frown. He obviously seemed excited to be visiting somewhere outside his white padded walls. He grasped my hand and tugged me toward the double doors.  
  
We didn't get very far inside without more people seeing us and gasping in horror; especially with how 'friendly' we looked with each other at the moment. I was asked a couple times within a few minutes if I was a girl. Each time, Farfarello laughed and kissed me full on the lips. He would reply with "Why not?" Those few people gave us some confused looks, whispered amongst each other, and then slowly walked away. The only possible good comments we got were from a group of people that looked like Farf. They gave some hoots and congratulated him on his 'catch'. I was a little disturbed and had nothing to say about that one then, and I still don't have anything now.  
  
I felt a tug on my sleeve and dropped any thoughts I had in the past minutes. Farfarello pointed to a store in front of us. It had large doors like gates with a big lock on it connected to a chain. Gargoyles watched the passers-by with intense stares. The inside of the store was almost worse that the outside. The employees, all clad in black and other dark colors, held a sort of hidden animosity that could stun any average person. Clearly, it was set apart from the others to intimidate. And yet Farfarello couldn't seem happier. He looked like he was in his own little heaven just looking at it. So, still hand in hand, I was dragged into the store.  
  
Apparently some little school girls had stumbled in on accident. If it wasn't an accident, I'm not sure why they were there then. I couldn't hold back a laugh when Farfarello growled at them. The two girls shrieked and ran from the store. Seemingly impressed, a short girl in a large, ruffled, black dress tapped Farf on the shoulder and asked if he was looking for anything in particular.  
  
"Hmm," he thought for a moment, "have any body rings?"  
  
She nodded enthusiastically. "This way," she said. She guiding him to a large glass display built in the wall. I honestly don't think I've ever seen so many different rings in my life.  
  
Farf's face lit up when he saw them all. And it seemed almost immediately, he knew what he wanted. He pointed to one with a small red bead trapped in the middle of the metal ring.  
  
I couldn't help but agree; it really did look cool. "Only if you had your nose pierced," I sighed. "That would look neat."  
  
My stomach turned when he gave me a mischievous grin. "Can I?" he begged giving me one of those cute puppy faces.  
  
"We do free piercing," the girl suggested.  
  
Farfarello beamed.  
  
I slapped my forehead. I have such a big mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
About a half an hour and one new piercing later, we reached something that finally got my interest. My eyes widened and I grabbed his arm. I pointed to the sign and read out loud, "ARCADE!!"  
  
His eyebrows rose and he looked at me like I was the insane one. "So? How is this supposed to excite me?" he asked.  
  
"There are little kids we could be scaring right now, Farf!" I cried, taking his shoulders. "We could be kicking some little kids' asses in virtual land right now!" He still gave me somewhat of an odd expression.  
  
"And what exactly would WE kick ass at? Can you think of anything?"  
  
He had a point. I didn't play arcade games very much. "Well, I'm sure we'll find something. Come on." I took his hand again and pulled him into the arcade behind me.  
  
We were both pretty surprised with the different age groups of people there. They ranged from somewhere around eight to eighteen. We stopped right inside the doorway, already transfixed by one of the machines. Its name was Dance Dance Revolution 5th Mix. I'm not sure what the 5th Mix part meant. I guessed it was just that version of the game or something. What really kept us staring though were the two guys playing it. They were both playing to something really fast that sounded like tribal music. They both appeared to be choreographed. They played backwards, they did some funky turn things, they did hand plants and a whole bunch of weird moves I've never seen. It seemed impossible that they could do so many tricks and still hit all the steps.  
  
"I could do that," I muttered.  
  
Farf nodded, eyes still fixed to the screen.  
  
The song finished and they stepped off of the platform. "Do you want to battle?" the taller of the two asked Farf. He looked back at me and I nodded.  
  
"You mean you want to play with me?" he asked.  
  
The shorter one pushed his partner aside. "He means he wants to see if you can get a better score than him," he explained.  
  
Farfarello grinned. "Sure."  
  
They both laughed. "Have you ever played? It doesn't sound like it."  
  
"No," Farfie said, 'but I've got the general idea."  
  
I wondered if he knew what he was doing. It was slightly obvious that those two had been playing for quite a while and probably knew how to play blindfolded. More obvious than that was that if Farfarello lost, he'd probably kill them.  
  
"Alright, you pick the songs."  
  
Farfarello hopped onto the platform. And, after digging in his pockets, he slid in two quarters. His tall challenger slid in his own quarters and hit the green button. Farfarello pushed his own and selected VS Mode. A screen popped up with the songs listed. A sample of the song started to play. I couldn't hold back a wince. How could anyone in their right mind play to Brittany Spears? Farf's challenger hit the back button four times to change its difficulty, and not to be outdone, Farfarello did the same.  
  
With that out of the way, he pressed the glowing green arrow on the left of the screen until he came to a song similar to the one they played before called Tribal Dance.  
  
"You sure you want that one?" he teased. "It's hard for beginners."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Farfarello's clever use of words stunned him so bad he missed at least ten arrows.  
  
I was already stunned myself though. Farfarello hadn't missed anything yet. He remained in perfect step. I noticed that while Farfarello now held a combo of 120, his opponent only held 34. Already it was clear that Farfarello's score was higher. He was so good he had accumulated a large crowd as well. It went on the same for another two songs; (The second being Abyss and the third being Rhythm and Police.) Farfarello maintaining perfect scores and that other guy doing moves that cost him an arm and a leg.  
  
When they finished, the resulting score had the duo tearing their hair out. The crowd ebbed away, maybe not wanting their heads torn off. They both sputtered until the smaller was able to speak. "We underestimated you. Er, we're sorry."  
  
Farfarello laughed out loud. "Apology accepted. Thing is, you really are a lot better than me. You're worried about how good you look though." He stepped off and threw his arms around me. "I think I found a new hobby!"  
  
"Well," they sighed, "thanks." They sounded really disappointed.  
  
I hugged him back. "Heh, you made real fools out of them, liebe. This calls for ice cream!"  
  
He smiled and licked my cheek. "That sounds good enough. Let's go then."  
  
But when we stepped outside the door we were stopped again by the two DDR players. "Hey, wait a second! Hey, you!"  
  
Farfarello turned around. "Hmm?"  
  
They looked at each other and then back to Farf. "We wanted to know if you would like to be in our team. We've never seen anyone who's been able to play on their first try. You've got a real talent."  
  
He looked back at me again to confirm and I nodded.  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
They gave each other high fives and shook Farfarello's hand.  
  
"I'm Steve," the taller said.  
  
"And I'm Ben."  
  
He smirked, seemingly amused. "Farfarello."  
  
"We'll see you around!" they cheered. They spun on their heels and left.  
  
"They were an interesting bunch," I said. "We never got to kick those little kids' asses though."  
  
"Yeah, but now I have a taste for ice cream. Shall we?" he asked, holding out an arm for me to take.  
  
"Gladly."  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I think I'm going to have to write about them eating ice cream. ^.^;; Tell me what you think. Suggestions? Give 'em! Requests? I'll take 'em! Please, just review. I love feedback. =D  
  
And as a side note, DDR is an actual arcade game. I play it all the time and I can assure you, nobody can play that good on their first try. I was so confused the first time I brought it home, I almost took it back. It's really impossible that Farfarello played it on Maniac too; especially Rhythm and Police on Maniac. No possible way. If you want to see my DDR team's site go here: 


End file.
